


When the Day Met the Night

by DeanBean



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanBean/pseuds/DeanBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Panic! At The Disco Song "When the Day Met the Night"<br/>Link to the song --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjSj_DQO2gA</p>
<p>When I learned that they had a new CD coming out in March I became obsessed all over again. I started listening to pretty much all P!ATD all the time... And here's what happened when Lyrical Genius meets yaoi obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Day Met the Night

_When the Moon fell in love with the Sun all was golden in the Sky._

Moon sat sipping from his favorite tea cup in the lush, green garden in the center of Sky. It was his turn to watch over a sleeping Earth. Under his rein it was always dark and the humans below used that time for slumber. Well, most of them did, anyway. It seemed that recently more and more young people were staying awake until Sun's first hours on the job. Sometimes Star's would accompany Moon in that quaint little garden. But tonight, he was there all alone, enjoying the piece and quiet without the hyper, jumpy, bright little sprites. He took another swallow of the sweet tea and began thinking about dreams the humans could possibly be having. 

_All was golden when the day met the night._

Sun ambled down the long, winding sidewalk as people passed him by. He shuffled his feet and tilted his hat down to avoid eye contact. It had been a rough day yesterday and he didn't expect today to be any easier. On Earth, it was the middle of summer and he had to work extra hard to keep the Humans heated so they could swim in the oceans comfortably as they always tended to do in the summer. He wished he could just switch places with Moon for once; all he had to do was sit there and look pretty. Sun had never seen Moon before but the rumors of his beauty were quite popular. 

_When the Sun found the Moon he was drinking tea in a garden under the green umbrella trees in the middle of summer._

Sun walked around the tall, neatly trimmed bush and strolled lazily into the garden. It was almost time for him to take over his watch and he liked to show up early to scatter the stars away before he began. They were pesky little things and always wanted to stay; sometimes he would let them. They loved to play and would bring him knick-knacks if he let them skip around the garden in the early daylight. He had a whole shelf full of the odd trinkets they would bring him. 

But there were no stars in the garden today, only a tall, pale man lounging against the shadiest tree. His skin glowed almost eerily in the shadows as he took a sip from a small white teacup. He was dressed quite properly, in a fitted, deep blue suit with shining silver lining at the bottom of the sleeve and on the edges of the lapels. Clean, new, black shoes sat next to him in the grass where he'd kicked them off for comfort. Long, fringed black hair hung dignifiedly into his face covering his glowing, stormy-ocean colored eyes. Sun looked down at his own shirt, faded yellow with white suspenders. He couldn't keep clothes colorful for that long. They always faded at his touch. 

This must be Moon, Sun suddenly knew. No wonder he hadn't seen him before. The pale man was lost deeply in his own mind as he stared into space. Just as Sun thought. All he had to do was sit and think, much, much harder than when he had to do. 

_When the moon found the sun he looked like he was barely hanging on, but his eyes saved his life in the middle of summer._

A rustle in the grass broke Moon from his train of thought. He tilted his gaze, expecting to see a rouge star and was surprised to see the strange man standing in the entrance to the garden with his hands thrust deep into his pockets. His face was tan and specked with darker brown freckles and the hair peeking out from under his frayed hat was white blonde. The man's eyes were a peculiar, bright shade of green. Perhaps that was the color of grass in the daylight. 

"Well, hello," he said sleepily. Moon always sounded sleepy even through he was never tired. Perhaps that was the effect of being lost in your own thoughts and the thoughts of others for too long. "Who are you?" he asked. 

"My name is Sun," the man answered cheerfully. Moon cringed. The way Sun was stooped over and grimacing didn't match his cheery tone. How odd. 

_In the middle of summer, all was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night._

"Forgive me, but," Moon yawned and shook his head. Every time he tried to speak those stupid yawns interrupted, "it's still my turn. You're here just a tiny bit early, don't you think?" 

"Oh, uh." Sun took off his hat and readjusted it nervously to cover his pained looking eyes. The way Moon was looking at him made him feel like he was crawling inside his head and poking around. "I just thought that I'd get here to try and scare the little ones away. They'd stay here all day if they could." 

"You're talking about the stars?" Moon examined Sun intently. The man was quite interesting. He'd always figured things were bright and happy in the daylight though he'd never seen it himself. Sun seemed… Well, frankly he seemed miserable and quite the opposite of happy. 

Sun nodded. "It's not that I have anything against them. I was a star when I was brand new. But it's just that Humans aren't used to seeing them in the daylight. Only at night." 

"Oh. I wasn't aware. They're usually here when I arrive but they weren't today." Moon mused. 

"Well, I haven't been in the best of moods lately. I guess I frightened them a little bit yesterday," Sun said embarrassedly. 

"Why, what's wrong?" Moon asked, sincere worry lacing his dreamy voice. 

"It's summer and work is hard. Humans like it hot around this time and I have to work to get it that way." Sun explained. 

"Really?" Moon smiled. "What exactly do you do?" 

"Well, a lot of stuff, really. A lot to explain." Sun smiled back at the strange man. No one had ever asked him what he'd done before. People tended to avoid him, really. "Say, would you mind keeping me company for the day? I could show you instead of boring you with all the technical stuff." 

"That'd be delightful," Moon said happily and patted the ground next to him. Sun was starting to match the way he spoke now and his eyes were sparkling with a sort of inner light. "It'll be quite interesting to see what the Earth looks like while we're both in the garden. I'm not aware that it's ever occurred before. I've always been rather alone here." 

Sun walked over and kicked off his own white shoes to join Moon's. He plopped down in the grass, wilting it just the tiniest bit where the bare skin of his hands touched it.

_So, he said "Would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a little while if in exchange for your time I give you this smile?"_

Sun sat and talked for a good while before it was really time for him to heat the Earth. Moon's laugh was like the smooth scrape of the seas salty waters over a sandy beach and Sun found himself completely enchanted. He tried to find ways to amuse Moon, just to hear that laugh. The dark being described all the animals that only appeared at night and the look of all the lights of the cities in the complete blackness. 

Sun treated Moon with recollections of a colorful sunrise over the vast oceans Moon was so fond of. He explained how his presence made the plants grow to provide food and breathable air for the Humans. Moon found that the longer he was with this bright, bubbly man the less he liked being alone. He watched as Sun began the tedious work of coaxing every plant in the garden to life. The smallest flowers seemed to be the hardest to convince and a thin sheen of sweat broke out across Sun's face. 

"When I get hotter, so do the humans," he explained, concentrating on a slowly but steadily budding rose. "I know it doesn't look like it but it takes a lot out of me to make everything live." 

"It must be exhausting," Moon empathized, watching Sun intently. He worked hard, moving from plant to plant. Soon, he slid the white suspenders from his shoulders and placed his hat on the ground next to moon. His body was shining with the sweat of hard work and Moon watched the slide of his muscles underneath the perfectly tanned skin. "I've found that I like your company," Moon stated simply then yawned with a stretch. "I've never been… Well, not alone before and I realize now that I like you around me."

"Well," Sun blushed. Though it wasn't really noticeable because his skin was already flushed with heat. "You're quite honest."

"Why would I lie?" Moon asked earnestly. "Do you like my company?"

"I do," Sun answered, taking a break from his hard work and plopping on the ground. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it collect on the ground around him as he tried to cool off a bit. Clouds gathered on Earth and a light summer shower began as it always did when he took a break. "I like it a lot."

"That's good then." Moon nodded, watching Sun with his dark, quizzical blue eyes. They studied each other under the shade of the Moon's big umbrella tree. "Because I think I'm growing quite attached to you as we speak. Do you share that feeling?"

_So, he said "That's okay. As long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart and leave me all alone in the summer."_

Sun had always thought that the act of gulping when you were nervous was ridiculous. It only happened in stories but just then, he'd gulped and he couldn't explain why.

"Yes," he said after a while. He was much more than fond of the beautiful Moon. He noticed how his already hard beating heart raced in a different way when he studied the soft, pale skin of the mans face. His strange, contemplating eyes read him with earnest interest. "Alright, it's my turn to be honest," he said after another gulp, proving his theory that gulping was stupid completely wrong.

"Go ahead." Moon urged, scooting closer to Sun and folding his long legs underneath him.

"I'd like to kiss you," Sun admitted, blushing again. He pushed his wavy, white-blonde hair from his face just to have something to do with his hands.

"Well, why don't you?" Moon asked, tilting his head to the side. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"No," Sun answered.

"Me either," Moon stated honestly. "So we'll learn together." Moon moved his knees and inched across the grass until he was close to Sun. He swept his fair, lean, long fingers across Sun's hot, flushed cheek with a soft smile.

"You're warm," he said simply.

"I'm Sun," he smiled, looking at his lap. He moved his hand to Moon's leg and placed it there gently. "I'm hot all the time." Before Sun could have ever been ready, Moon lifted his chin with a fragile finger and pressed their lips together. 

_Well, he was just hanging around, then he fell in love and he didn't know how, but he couldn't get out._

On Earth the showers had stopped and now the entire sky was draped in golden auburn. Even the clouds looked gold plated. It was such a strange color, but all who looked upon it were filled with happiness and love. The sun seemed to shine brighter than ever.

But as soon as it began, it was over and rains began again.

_In the middle of summer all was golden in the Sky. All was golden when the day met the night._

Sun was breathless when Moon pulled away. He smiled stupidly.

"Is this… Love?" Moon asked, biting his lips and tasting the heat of Sun.

"I don't know; I think so." Sun replied.

"I like it," Moon said happily and leaned in for another quick kiss. He smiled and leaned his head against Sun's.

"I-I should get back to work. The Humans are probably sick of rain by now."

Moon yawned sleepily and nodded his head against Sun's forehead. Sun laughed lightly and placed a tender kiss on Moon's forehead before turning back to his tough work. Moon curled up in the soft grass and pillowed his head on his arm. He knew he'd never sleep, but now he could be comfortable while he watched Sun work.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun all was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night._


End file.
